the_sky_warriors_azula_instarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aviorlina Silverana Shadestarian
Otherwise known as Avior Silverana Shadestar, or just plain Avior. She is the main protagonist in the first instalment of The Sky Warrior. Looks Avior is a 2,879 year old black Dragoness that has many lightning-bolt shaped markings on her wings, paws, and the top of her head. She also wears a smooth, deep blue gem around her neck and has purple eyes with blue edged irises. Weapons Avior's weapons as a dragon are her powers, she is the element of lightning, and thus has power over storms, her secondary element being sound (from a hatchling accident.) She has the necklace as a magical relic accessory, she is also clads herself in silver armor on her shoulders, wings, tail, and arms. Other When her markings come in contact with water, (I.E. clouds, a stream, or a storm) her lightning bolt markings will glow a royal purple. (The color depends on how much water her skin comes in contact with, in a cloud, they would glow faintly, whereas in water, they would glow a deep and almost neon purple) Background THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AVIOR’S BOOK. THE BOOK ISNT FINISHED SO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO WAIT FOR IT, CONTINUE READING. Avior Is a Elemental Dragon, this means she has no known parents. Her egg was supposedly formed of lightning and appeared one day during the great dragon purge. It was found by two Instar warriors and kept for fear of the Offspring finding it and destroying it. These two dragons had another egg with them as well, a shadowflash egg who survived the purge, grew up, and went by the name of Lightning. Avior's egg survived as well, and after a close call with a nighttime dragon attack when she was eleven, she met Avon, a Stealthwing like herself. Avior had many adventures and battles with him and his three brothers, Slash, Flash, and young Stinger, and soon, she was reunited with her adoptive brother Lightning as well.... Azula Instars Once Avior had set out to help a fellow dragoness named Aqua after running into her a few times here and there, Aqua needed to return to her homeland in the water Islands, on the outskirts of The Eleven Cliffs. The Eleven Cliffs were a group of Islands housing only dragons, and these Dragons had the power over the elements. Avior was soon to learn that she was one of the Nine Dragons who where born of the Elements, destined to retrieve, and keep the nine relics that protected Dragon kind. Avior was the Element of Lightning, her powers (Once unlocked) allowed her to summon lightning storms, hold the bolts in her hand, and even manipulate water. But when all was said and done, and Avior had been made a protector of Eleven Cliffs, she made a grave mistake that would affect her forever... The Curse Soon after Avior was leading the Azula Instars on patrols around the Island, she began to abuse her power, even going so far as to revoke another Instars powers after a fight! Her mentor, Dydaria Watticol, would have no part in teaching a Instar who could not lead, thus she made it so that on every moon cycle, Avior would change her form from a dragoness with the power of an Instar, to a human girl with no magic at all. "You will be forever like this until you learn to use your power with the maturity of a true Instar..." ~Dydaria~ The Sky Warriors: Book One: Avior Avior slowly learned to use her power as a leader should, but the time never came when she would be nothing but a dragon... Attack on Gwain Ithil The Offspring had found the home of the Instars! They overtook it, killing many of the dragons there. The Instars fought with a rage, driving back the oncoming battle as to protect those who were still alive. When the battle stopped, half the mountain had been destroyed, and many beloved dragon members had fallen, Including the former leader of the Instars: Dydaria Watticol. Thus Avior's punishment remained, for only Dydaria could remove the changing curse she had put on Avior. Heartbroken, Avior left to return to her family back on her home island of Elberk. Category:Characters